Harry Potter's Sin
by Raiker
Summary: The seven deadly sins. The ruin of mankind haunt Harry Potter in an effort to kill him. How will his eternity last, is he free of sin?


**~The End~**

To those who say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, I call bullshit. As I fell from the tower I couldn't think of anything but her. I guess it would be cliché to admit that in the last year of school she had become my life, but honestly she was the only bright spot for me as the world crashed and burned.

In the end though, I failed. I couldn't survive, honestly I shouldn't be surprised. Our fight was against seven monsters, it was insane to believe that I'd make it. I couldn't stop though, after meeting her I had to live, just to see her smile one more time, just so that she'd feel special one more time, just so that I could be with her once more. All of that was finished, because there was no way I'd survive this fall. I would never make her smile again, I would never have the chance to remind her how perfect I thought she was, never again would I get to hold her.

Staring at the sky I saw my friends watching in horror as I was falling. Vaguely I was aware they were all screaming, but all I heard was her voice. That clear song-like voice sounded brittle and taut when she yelled, "Harry! NO!"

The anguish on her soft cream face was terrible to see. Even as I was falling I could almost see the stress lines crossing her face as she watched me plummet to my death. I'm sure in some part of my mind I was aware the rest of them were showing similar faces, but hers was important, her face was what I cared about. If I had to etch a single image into my mind for eternity it would be hers, even the pain marring it was a visage of beauty.

Harry wasn't afraid of his death, this would merely end his pain filled life. Until she had come into his life, he wasn't a very happy person. His years at the Dursleys couldn't ever be considered fun, and after starting Hogwarts his life was filled with stress. His first five years at Hogwarts felt more like a chore. He constantly had to worry about conspiracies, the students hating him, the faculty either punishing him unfairly or holding him on a pedestal. His largest stress of school was that every year his life would be in danger for some arbitrary reason, and he couldn't control it.

Not that this past year wasn't par for the course. Before he had his friends to keep him grounded. While he loved his friends, they just didn't have the same influence that _she_ did. He felt like everything before her was muddled, like his senses weren't working properly and she came and made him whole. She made everything bad about this year feel reasonable, just balancing all the joy and happiness he felt around her to make it fair.

There was a loud crack accompanying a flash of light. It was strange, considering there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the deep rolling sound following after the lightning couldn't be mistaken. It was a sign from a greater force, Harry would die today, even the heavens were against his survival.

He focused again on her, she looked so sad and broken. In her face he saw the pain that losing him would cause. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help, he was already so far away. In a moment of clarity he saw her, as if he wasn't several hundred feet away falling further away from her and closer to the hard ground. Her beautiful face had tears streaming down from her amazing sapphire eyes. Her black tresses were flowing down the side of her face as she watched him fall.

"_I love you," _she mouthed. It was like he was right next to her. Mentally he could hear her soft musical lilt. He could feel the passion in those words. He only wished he had more time, so that he could admit his love for her too.

"I'm sorry Daphne," _I wasn't strong enough for you._ _I couldn't be there for you. _He closed his eyes and relished her love for his last second.

The next moment his body impacted the ground, a searing pain split up his spine. In the instant he touched the ground the force broke his spine, shattered his hip, and one of his femurs. Severe pain hit him, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone, in that one moment of bliss he passed out. Not even a second after the rest of his body, his skull impacted the packed ground ending his life.

**~Z-Z~**

**I had another story idea, while I don't plan to stop updating Escape, I just had to get this down before it was gone forever.**

**I was wondering if anyone would find this interesting, although this doesn't really shed light on the story, I was wondering if anyone wanted me to expand on this story, or just leave it as The End.**


End file.
